


12 days of lams christmas

by sarabbz



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, I Didn't Pay Much Attention to Accuracy, Kissing, M/M, Not really historically accurate, drabbles kind of, i dont know its lams at christmas time ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john laurens & alex hamilton during christmas time is bound to be cute as hell, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tinsel

**Day One: Tinsel**

Alexander was not unaware of holiday traditions. Eliza would write about how much she wished she could be able to hold him during the winter months and watch the snow fall and he would reply with sympathy to her wishes.

It was no surprise that his dear friend, also, loved the holiday season and wished he, too, could celebrate the cold days by the fire and watching snow fall instead of working on documents throughout his days.

When Alexander's dear friend, John Laurens, came into his office with a shiny string, he could not help but laugh at the man. They both had much work to do, but Laurens could easily get distracted at the sight of something pretty.

Oh, Alexander could get distracted at the sight of something pretty, too.

Alexander's eyes flickered down towards his work before focusing back on his friend. While Laurens was focused on a beautiful silver item in his hands, Alexander was more focused on the man holding it.

"What is this you are showing me?" Hamilton asked, setting down his paper and pen to look at Laurens from across the room with a grin.

"It is called tinsel, Alexander. Lafayette has it gathered for the winter seasons as some form of decoration," Laurens replied with a smile as he walked across the room. "If I may?" He continued, looking at Alexander's empty palms over the candlelight on his desk.

Alexander nodded and watched as Laurens lightly dropped the tinsel in his palm. He examined it by the candle and gasped slightly as it became quickly tarnished into a black color.

"It is real silver, Alexander, it is not as durable as it may seem," Laurens said, softly. "We can always find more, however. I think Lafayette has much of it in stock for decor during the Christmas season." He smiled at Alexander over the candle, watching the light flicker in the smaller man's irises.

"What do you plan on using that for during the winter months, Laurens? If it just melts away the second it is met with heat, there is not much use for it."

"You are not wrong, but is it not pretty to look at when you have it?" Alexander looked into Laurens eyes and couldn't help the smile that lit his face.

"I suppose, but I have seen prettier things, haven't you?" The blush that formed on Laurens face was worth the risk of what Alexander had just said.

"Yes, Alexander, I think I have."


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to know John's mind like his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! i hope to update everyday since i want every post in before christmas. again, this was more a drabble form, but the upcoming chapters get very long, so do not fret as there will be much more lams. also i am not trying to be super historically accurate or specific to time period/war periods, so this is all up to how you want to interpret. follow me on twitter @crissftgrassi so we can talk about hamilton together.

**Day Two: Chocolate**

Alexander had been working furiously for the whole day, locked in his shared room with Laurens. He hoped Laurens was not to interrupt as he understood the stress he was under if he did not finish the papers up as soon as possible.

Not that it would be a difficult feat with a good amount of focus, but interruptions were not appreciated on days like these.

However, interupptions from his dear friend were never unwelcome. Actually, Alexander would not complain if Laurens ran in with another piece of tinsel, just to see his friend smile for a second. These papers and work loads had really been beating up the two of them and they had not seen much of each other in the past days.

When a knock on the door occurred in late day, Alexander could not help but let out a sigh. "Yes, you can come in." Alexander said as he stood up from his desk to look towards the door. He did not need a distraction, but he also felt blessed to put down the pen for just a second.

His hand was getting tired. Or, that is what he tried to convince himself when he saw his friend in the doorway.

Unsurprisingly, it was Laurens with a box in his hands. He shut the door with his foot and flashed a smirk at his redheaded friend across the room.

"What do you have, Laurens? It is snowing outside, did you travel far to receive such a small box?" Hamilton asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man as he got closer to observe the square, paper box. Only a few things came in a box, not that John would... Well. He wouldn't.

Why was Alexander even imagining that to begin with? He shook the thought out of his head, smiling at the man in front of him.

"It is cocoa from England. It has become very costly, but they are making a factory here in our nation. It is small, but you can eat it like a sweet," Laurens spoke with an almost excited tone as he opened the box in between them.

Alexander and Laurens both reached for the sweet inside, their cold fingers brushing ever so slightly. Laurens looked up through his lashes at the man before him as he felt a warm blush form on his cheeks. Alexander cleared his throat, grabbing the sweet and tasting it. It was bitter, but not in a bad way.

"Thank you, my dear. I am very thankful this interruption was you and not someone otherwise trying to remind me of my duties," Alexander smiled, his eyes never leaving Laurens' own. John's blush did not fade as he nodded at the redhead.

John seemed very in his head and all Alexander wanted to do was to get into the man's head. He wanted Laurens to tell Alexander everything he thought, every idea in his mind.

Alexander thought of enough ideas for all of the troops in the war, but his ideas seemed futile compared to Laurens. Laurens was so smart and kind and generous. Alexander would hate himself if he ever ruined someone as great as John. He wanted to care for John and for John to care for him and for them to become one.

He wanted to know John's mind like his own.

These things do not happen, though, and will not happen. It is just a dream, just another crazy idea inside Alexander's brain. A crazy idea that has nagged at him since he first saw his friend.

Alexander looked at his friend, his eyes filled with concern. "John, are you feeling alright? You look very lost in thought."

John forced a smile and nodded, "Yes, I am fine. Just thinking about how you need to write those papers," He smirked at the redhead who just chuckled, "I'll leave you to it, so you can finish by tomorrow."

"You probably should. Do not lose that box, John. Just in case I need another interruption tonight," Alexander smiled at his friend before returning to his desk as John stood there flustered in the middle of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my notes from the previous chapter are posted under here, i don't know if that is just me or if you guys see it, too, but if anyone notes how to make it go back onto the first chapter, please let me know!


	3. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John, you are cold and I have a jacket, please do not deny yourself something that could prevent you from freezing to death tonight."

**Day Three: Jacket**

It was the middle of the night when Alexander awoke to his roommate rustling around in their room. It was still dark outside and the snow was not helping as Alexander shivered deeper into his blankets.

"Laurens?" Alexander whispered into the darkness. He did not get an immediate reply until he heard a book fall onto the floor and a muffled curse under the other man's breath.

"Yes, Hamilton? What do you need?" Laurens replied back, more rustling in the bedroom occurring as now Alexander had sat up in his bed, his eyes straining to see his room mate in the darkness.

"Are you alright?" Alexander finally said after a few moments of silence. Laurens sighed softly and nodded, knowing his redheaded friend was unaware of the motion in the dark.

"Yes, I am fine. I was going to put on a jacket to defy the cold of the room, but it is much more difficult to do so in this dark," Laurens finally replied, his body doing an involuntary shiver.

Alexander hummed to himself quietly before standing up, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight.

He always had an extra jacket near by during the winter nights and since he was not in need of one as desperately as his friend tonight, he could share. Many people were not keen on the idea of wearing jackets to bed, for it is much easier for them to be worn out that way, if you toss and turn in the bed all night.

Laurens and Alexander tended to ignore little things like that, however. Alexander actually had taken many of Laurens' clothes before. They were very good friends and all, so it is not unusual. Well, it was not unusual to them, at least. It was always small clothing items, too, it being never so obvious out in the public eye.

"My dear, take my jacket. Truly you need it and I would rather prefer you to not hurt yourself by stumbling around the room in the dark in search for your own." Alexander said, still trying to remain quiet in the room as he tiptoed to his friend's bed.

"Alexander, I could not..." Laurens said softly, almost breathlessly. It was too late, though, as Alexander sat on the other man's bed with a jacket in hand.

"John, you are cold and I have a jacket, please do not deny yourself something that could prevent you from freezing to death tonight."

"I will not freeze to death, Alexander."

"John, come on, get over here." He searched blindly for John's arm before gently putting both into the arm holes. It was a bit small on the other man, but it was not unbearable. "I do not want you to feel uncomfortable by wearing this to bed, John, truly, I just want you to stay warm."

"No, I want to wear it, Alexander. Well, not want to, because it is your jacket, I do not want to wear your clothing, not that your clothing is not nice, but it is not my clothing. I just, I need to as I am cold, so I need your jacket, I mean, I-"

"John," Alexander laughed, the bed shaking in time with his laughter. Sometimes John wondered other ways Alexander could make his bed shake. John forced that thought out of his head as quickly as it appeared while Alexander said, "I understand what you meant."

John sighed and wished his bed would just eat him up instead of keeping him in this awkward situation. He did want to wear Alexander's jacket, but that is not something he could just admit to his friend.

Hell would freeze over before Alexander knew any of the inner workings of John's mind and all his thoughts he had about the redhead.

This was just like during the day with the chocolate and all John wanted to do was to kiss Alexander, but he lied. He lied to his dear friend just so he would not admit his passions that should not have even be there in the first place. He said he wanted Alexander to continue working on his papers when in reality, he just wanted his friend to grab him and kiss him and never stop. Alexander's warm breath against John's neck on his bed was especially not helping where John's mind wandered. It made his situation worse.

"I hope you sleep well now and do not go stumbling again," Alexander said, finally breaking the silence. When Laurens did not reply, Alexander rested a hand on his friend's leg, it tensing underneath his palm. "I do mean it, sleep well, John." Alexander rubbed the place on John's leg before standing up and making his way back to his own bed.

John groaned quietly as he felt blood go in the opposite direction of his brain and prayed it would stop. John had touched himself before but never with someone else in the room. Especially with the person who caused it only ten feet away.

As John thought of things to make his situation disappear, he thought of how much he just wanted to be with Alexander, instead. Just to be near him. With him. All John wanted was for Alexander to climb into his bed with him and wrap him up in his arms, mumbling sweet nothings until they both fell asleep.

That could not happen, though. Alexander did not feel these things and John knew he should not, either. The closest he would get to being with Alexander was this jacket. He was thankful that, at least, he got this.

John's situation disappeared in time and he begged his mind to let alone the thoughts of Alexander. Things will never be like that. It cannot be like that.

John snuggled deeper into his bed, inhaling Alexander's scent as he was wrapped up in the jacket and single blanket he owned. With a sigh, he turned onto his side and looked over in the direction of Alexander's bed.

"Sleep well, Alexander. Thank you for the jacket. One day I will repay you for this as I am very grateful." Laurens whispered into the night.

All he earned back in reply was a smile from the redhead he could not see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! this was just a cute little thing and a little bit to torture my dear john. follow me on twitter for more hamilton obsessed things @crissftlaurens


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And his John is more important than any kind of dream.

**Day Four: Night**

It was not unusual for Alexander to talk in his sleep. The man talked so much during the day that his brain and mouth unsurprisingly kept going when he was off in a dreaming state.

So, when John woke at half past three in the morning to his room mate mumbling across the room, he just huffed out a quiet laugh and rolled onto his side, hoping sleep would envelop him once again.

It was easy to listen to Alexander's soft mumbles. He never said anything of true relevance and even if he did, it was unintelligible. Every so often there would be a mention of his wife or of an address he was writing, but it was very briefly understood by his room mate before it was back to mumbles.

John counted sheep as he tried to find dreams, however his eyes snapped open at the sound of his own name.

"John..." There it was. Softly spoken but the sound of it was like velvet to Laurens' ears.

"John." This time it was spoken just as soft but was short. It was not dragged on like the first time. Alexander was not awake. He could not be. Laurens knew when Alexander was sleep talking and this was one of those times and he could tell.

"John..." There it was. Just a softly spoken word against dreaming lips. This time it was demanding, though, almost begging. What was Alexander dreaming of? Shaking his head, Laurens went back to counting sheep.

He was at twenty one sheep before he heard rustling from the other side of the room and heard the sound of a bed creak as if someone had sat up.

"John?" This time Alexander was awake. Awake and sounding anxious.

"Yes?" Laurens mustered as a reply, opening his eyes and looking into the darkness. Laurens internally begged his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could see his redheaded friend in the night.

"Can you-" _Deep breath._ "Can you come here?" He sounded nervous and Laurens was slightly worried. He pushed the worry out of his mind as he sat up, looking for a candle to light.

After minutes of searching for a candle and a match, the small room illuminated and John saw Alexander huddled in the corner of his bed. John made his way over to the other bed and got comfortable next to his friend as the smaller man let out a shaky breath.

"Alexander?"

No reply.

"Alexander."

Still no reply.

John sighed and touched his friend's pajama clad thigh. He could feel the muscles tense underneath him as he tried to find the man's eyes.

"What was your dream about?" John asked as quietly and softly as he could. He did not want to be intruding, but whatever it was must be bothering the redhead. "We do not have to talk about it, but you were speaking my name when usually it is about Eliza. Is something wrong?"

Alexander sighed and the two men were so close that John could feel his hot breath on his neck. It gave John goosebumps.

"It was about..." John had never seen Alexander at such a loss for words. "It was about us."

"Us?"

"Together."

There was a silence. Not an uncomfortable or awkward silence. Just a still silence.

_Oh_.

"What about us?"

For once, Alexander was silent. He could not come up with words and even if he did, he would never admit that to his dear friend.

He had a dream about John. Like that. It was the kind of dream he should be having of Eliza, not the kind of dream he has of his best friend.

"Alexander, we do not have to talk about it, I just do not want you going to sleep without making sure you are alright."

"I'm alright... Can we just sit here?" Alexander asked in a quiet voice. He felt John nod as he got closer.

Suddenly, Alexander was wrapped up in John's arms. It was nothing John had not done before. He would hug Alexander or be there to console him or to protect him.

John was always there.

Alexander leaned his head into the taller man's chest and closed his eyes as John's arms made there way around his shoulders and waist.

"Just go to sleep, Alexander." He felt a soft kiss against his hair and bit back his smile.

Those dreams would come and ago, but as long as he never submit to them, Alexander would always have his dear John.

And his John is more important than any kind of dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to check out my other works, i'm writing daily little oneshots to find out what format/era/etc i like writing for lams!


	5. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, we all want things we cannot have, Alexander."

**Day Five: Scarf**

The two men did not talk about the night that happened a few days ago. They were not exactly avoiding the subject, just they never seemed to have time to talk.

Why would they, anyways? Alexander seemed to have forgotten about it, throwing himself into work and always being at Washington's side any chance he had, leaving John to think about it during the hours he was not busy.

The days continued onward and as they did, they seemed to get colder. As Alexander kept brushing John aside, the weather followed suit.

One day, however, John had a later morning when Alexander had an early start. John had already been up for a while, finishing up some work for a meeting he had later in the day and in the background, he could hear groans of frustration.

"Laurens, have you seen my scarf? The wind is vicious this day and I cannot seem to find anything to protect me from this cold." John turned around to see Alexander frantically rushing around to find his scarf. Truthfully, John had not seen it, however, he did not want his dear friend to be late to his early meeting.

"No, I have not. However, I do have my scarf that you could use for the day. I will not need it since I have a later start than you do," John said, already standing up to go find his black woven scarf from a drawer. Alexander seemed to be inclined to the idea as John felt the man get closer to him. With a swift grab, John had a bundle of warmth in his hand and ready to be handed over to the man at his side.

"Now, my dear Hamilton, I hope I will receive this back from you. I know how easy it is for you to take my items, but I am slowly losing my closet because of your inability to keep your own," John said with a smirk and a wink as he saw his small friend's cheeks flood with a pink tint.

"I promise to have this back to you by the evening," Alexander said, taking the scarf in his hands and examining the soft material.

"However, I apologize for not returning your jacket, but in my defense, I think it looks just as good on me as it looks on you," Laurens said with a smile. "I suppose we are equal in that way."

What did he just say?

Was that a compliment?

It could not have been, he was just making an observation.

Right. Just an observation.

As much as he wanted to compliment Alexander, he could not reveal that need to the redhead. Alexander blushed and continued staring at the black material in his hands. John eyed Alexander as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Now, are you going to stare at it, Hamilton, or actually wear it? We would not want you to be late because you are unaware on how to put on a scarf." John took the material back and placed it around the redhead's neck. John's nimble fingers brushed against the man's warm neck every so often and it felt like fire against his cool fingertips. John examined the end product, seeing his large scarf wrapped and tucked into Alexander's coat.

"It looks like it is your own."

"Maybe I want it to be. It is a very nice scarf, John."

"Well, we all want things we cannot have, Alexander."

Alexander raised his eyebrow at John before a smile broke across his face. "You are right. Now I must go but, thank you, Laurens," Alexander placed his palm on John's cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing softly against his neck.

It was almost intimate.

Almost.

"I promise to have it back to you by the night."

"And if you do not?"

"Well," Alexander smirked, his hand leaving John's face so he could go collect the rest of his things and open the door. "Maybe we could figure out what my dream was about in repayment of my broken promise, hm?"

Alexander left just as quick as the words came out of his mouth, leaving John wide eyed with blush stained cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! check out my other modern era lams works, if you like.


	6. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, unsurprisingly, that bottle left the two of them on the verge of drunk, being the lightweights they both are.

**Day Six: Champagne**

The day had been filled with work for both Hamilton and Laurens. It was stressful, leaving them both exhausted and begging for sleep to take them over. However, it was a rare occasion when the two men were left alone.

Everyone had a late night of work or was out at the pubs to drink and take in a night of freedom. The two men were not about to turn down their one night alone.

Alexander was down in the study, finishing up a document when he looked up and saw no one else, but John Laurens with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"John, what is this?" Alexander set down the document and stood up from the desk to eye his friend.

"Nothing, but a drink, Alexander," Laurens said in response with a grin so big that Hamilton could not help but answer back with one. Alexander took a glass from Laurens' hand and watched as Laurens poured an equal amount of the bubbling drink into each of their glasses.

"What is the purpose of this? I know that's what you are thinking," John looked over his glass at Alexander with a smirk. "Well, the purpose is nothing. Truly. I just figured, you and I have had to work quite a lot these past weeks, it is the Christmas season with us locked away here and we deserve a drink. Do we not?" Alexander raised an eyebrow at the other man, questioning his true purpose because John is not one to do something for nothing. He let the thought slip his mind as he nodded at his friend in response.

"I suppose." John had an almost dark look in his eyes and with his genuine smile, that stood for trouble. "What should we toast to, my dear Laurens?" Alexander got closer to the man as he tilted his head to the side and waited for a response.

"To us. Don't we deserve it, Alexander?"

"To us." With a smile at each other, they clinked their glasses together and both took a drink of the sweet liquid.

 

Somehow, unsurprisingly, that bottle left the two of them on the verge of drunk, being the lightweights they both are.

Laurens sat on the couch with his friend's head in his lap and the rest of his body taking up the proximity of the couch. Laurens ran his fingers through his friend's hair as he hummed softly under his breath.

"My dream was about you, John," Alexander spoke, almost too loudly.

"I know."

"It was about us. Together."

John considered that and biting his lip, he knew that, too. He did, he just would not admit to himself what that word meant. Together. What does that mean?

There are many ways you could phrase that and put it into different scenarios and yet, it does not seem like any of the scenarios John is thinking of could fit into Alexander's thoughts.

"I know."

"It was not a normal dream."

"I know."

"Can I try something?" Alexander said, suddenly sitting up to face John.

It was almost too quick how Alexander sat up. John could barely process how that happened with how much alcohol was raising through him, let alone process the question at hand. He nodded.

"Be very still for me, John, please, I just, I do not want to mess this up and you do not know how easily distracting you are, so if you could please, stay still," Alexander whispered, suddenly in John's space. He was everywhere. The smell of him, the heat of his breath, arms against arms, legs pressed together. "Do you promise to stay still?" Alexander whispered the words, out of breath, even though his lungs were filled with air. Filled with Alexander's air.

"I promise."

And that is when it happened. John knew it would happened, but it _happened_.

Alexander's lips pressed softly onto John's.

John could taste the sugary taste of alcohol on Alexander's mouth. He could feel Alexander's hand raise to hold John's face. He could see Alexander's eyes on his own. Everything was him.

He could feel Alexander get nervous and that was when he realized he had not reacted. John was too in his head about what was happening that he could not even remember how to reciprocate. John kissed back the smaller man, his arms finding purchase around Alexander's waist and pulling him closer. Alexander was practically on John's lap.

Alexander made a noise softly against John's lips and he got worried of doing something wrong. So, instinctively, he pulled away. Alexander looked up at the man, mouth swollen and red and made into a frown.

"Why did you stop?" He said it in barely a whisper, almost sounding hurt.

"I thought I hurt you, Alexander."

"Hurt me? John, you have the power to hurt me. You have my heart in your hands and all it could take for you is to wish I disappear and I would. You could control me. You could beg to hurt me and I would allow you that justice, if it gave you pleasure, if it made you happy. You have the power of a thousand kings and could destroy me in a second. Right now, though? You did not hurt me." John sighed a breath of relief and then, it was like everything was in fast forward.

Clothes were strewn, kisses and marks and bruises left all over their bodies, glasses of champagne tossed aside and spilling on the hardwood floor. John felt kisses down his bare stomach and his eyes fluttered close. Alexander and John only had two items of clothing blocking them from their nakedness.

"Alexander, please."

"What do you want?" Alexander whispered into John's skin, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he left kisses against John's thighs.

John had little to no patience left, however, and flipped the two on the couch, making John on top. John slid his knee between Alexander's thighs and leaned down to kiss Alexander, their cocks rubbing together.

The friction felt like electricity.

John heard Alexander moan beneath him and knew exactly what to do. John leaned down and rubbed his cock against Alexander's. Hard enough it was pleasurable and on the verge of hurt. He had never heard a sound like that come out of Alexander's mouth. They rubbed against each other, kissing anywhere and everywhere.

Alexander's moans were just babbles now, him saying how much he needed, how much he wanted, how he wanted to-

" _Fuck, John_." Alexander said as he wrapped his legs around John's waist, pulling him closer so their cocks could grind against each other at a close and fast pace. John went and grabbed Alexander's ass, pulling him as close as he could. John kissed everywhere, biting and leaving marks.

Bruises started to form on Alexander's chest and John moaned at the sight, their cocks rubbing fast and hard and John couldn't take it any longer.

"Alexander, Alexander, Alex, oh God, come with me, please, please." John was begging and moaning when Alexander started pulling at John's hair to get him closer for a kiss.

Their kiss was off center and sloppy and Alexander was moaning into John's mouth. John knew he would have bruises on his hips tomorrow from how hard Alexander's fingertips were pressing into them, but the marks were worth hearing Alexander's breathy moans over and over.

"Alexander, now." John ground into Alexander once more before white flashed in front of his eyes. It took a minute for him to focus. He missed Alexander's face when he came, but he prayed he could see it happen another day.

"Alex, I'm tired." John mumbled, laying his head onto Alexander's damp chest.

"I know, my dear John, I know, but I need to clean us up and we need to get upstairs, alright?" John nodded, a whine escaping his throat as Alexander left his place on the couch in order to grab a washcloth.

After the mess between the two men and the mess the study became had been cleaned, the two went upstairs. John collapsed onto Alexander's bed and heard the small man chuckle from behind him.

"Good night, John," Alexander whispered into John's still warm skin, climbing into the bed and forcing the taller man's arms around himself. "Sleep well."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through this verse! next week for posting it might be scattered since i have my final exams, but this verse will definitely be finished before christmas.


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we talk about what happened a few nights ago?"

**Day Seven: Snow**

The two men did not talk about what happened that night in the study. It did not seem like something that could just come up in casual conversation.

It was a weekday, very normal with work piling on Alexander's desk as usual. The clutter did not stop and when he thought he had made some form of progress, there was still work to be done.

"Alexander." Suddenly, there was a quiet voice behind him, hot breath on his neck, and soft hands on his shoulders. It was like everything in Alexander's brain went to a halt. He did not even remember what he had just been writing.

"Take a break," Laurens voice filled the silence. "It is snowing outside. Mulligan and Lafayette are playing like children and asked if you could join. If only for a minute."

With an exhalation of breath, Alexander leaned his head back to rest against his chair, so he could look up at the man behind him. Even upside down, Laurens was beautiful.

"John, you know how much work I have to do..."

"You have written so much that we will have documents finished for the next three years, Alexander."

"It is not that easy to just stop."

"It is."

"You do not understand, I have so much on my plate, I cannot-"

"Alexander." Laurens got closer to him, his hands sliding down Alexander's chest while his face pressed against the other man. Alexander was enveloped in John. His body was begging him to react. He needed to do something. Yet, he did not. He stayed as still as he could, breathing in John's scent as his eyes fluttered close.

They had not talked about the kiss or what had happened afterward.

It was a drunken mistake. Except, it was not.

It took so much willpower every night for Alexander to not climb into John's bed and kiss him senseless. Alexander feared the rejection more than anything. John wanted him. That was how it seemed during the night of champagne. Now, it seemed to be true, too.

Alexander had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed Laurens leisurely kissing at his neck, his hands grazing up and down Alexander's sides.

"Okay, you do not need to seduce me to take a break, John, you do that easily with no reasoning behind it," Alexander said with a roll of his eyes as he noticed John stop the kisses on his neck.

Did he really just say that?

"I mean, yes, I will take a break."

The smile he felt against his neck was worth potentially embarrassing himself and losing time on some documents. The documents would be there later.

"Thank you. Now, come on. I can hear Mulligan's screams all the way from here," John said, pulling away and grabbing Alexander's hand as he went.

They both arrived outside with perfect timing, seeing two men throw snow at one another as laughter filled the air. With a war going on, it seemed like it was all work, no play. However, there is a child in every man and that was obvious.

"Lafayette, are you torturing a man that is twice your size?" Alexander said, walking up to clap the French man on the back.

"Bien sûr," Lafayette replied with a grin before throwing a ball of snow directly at the man behind Hamilton. "Why would I not?"

Alexander heard a cheery laugh come from John and before Alexander could reply to Lafayette, there was snow being thrown against his jacket. He turned around to identify the suspect and when Mulligan threw his hands up in defense, saying, "Not me, Hamilton." He knew there was only one person left.

"John, I hope you enjoy the snow," Alexander smirked, grabbing a fistful of the fluffy cold, "Because, if you do, this will be a nice present."

* * *

 

 

The four men stayed out there for an hour, just playing around as if they were kids seeing snow for the very first time.

"Well, it seems I must depart from the fun, as I have much to do," Alexander finally said, tired and truly just wanting to sleep.

"I will join you in the house," John replied, standing up from where he had been sitting on the icy ground. Alexander did not miss the look Lafayette and Mulligan shared.

"I hope to see you both tonight for drinks, yes?" Alexander looked at the two men and they both nodded. That was that, then. Still curious of what the look meant between the two, Alexander and John walked into the house and to their room.

"I need to finish these papers, John," Alexander sighed as he felt John's arms wrap around his waist at the sound of the closed door.

"Can we talk about what happened a few nights ago?"

"Not right now, please, John, I have papers to do."

"Alexander."

"My dear, John," Alexander turned in his arms to face him, placing his hand on John's cheek and not ignoring the way the taller man leaned into it. "I am not avoiding the conversation, I merely have many papers to write. Please know that I would not purposely avoid you for the sake of my wellbeing and the sake that I would not want to have a civil conversation with you. That night was no mistake in my eyes, if anything, it has made me think a lot. You know I love talking to you, but if I can just focus on these papers, we can talk later, I promise." John dropped his eyes at that and nodded, releasing Alexander from his grip. "Thank you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexander placed a hand under John's chin and forced him to look up. Alexander stared into his friend's eyes, seeing so much love and hurt in them that it made his heart clench. Alexander wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him.

"You are so dumb, my dear Laurens," Alexander whispered into his ears. He kissed the sensitive area underneath John's ear; it was a spot he had found the night they were together. "You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be at fault. I was drunk that night and we just did what we wanted. Luckily, we didn't do everything-" John's eyes flashed into hurt, as if he had been rejected so easily. "Because, if we ever did that, I would want to be able to be completely sober and conscious, so I could remember it forever." John smiled and nodded as Alexander kissed his forehead. "However, do you remember what you said to me?"

That was the question. The question that had kept Alexander up late into the nights, wondering if John knew how powerful those three words were.

This moment would make or break everything and Alexander was not really prepared for any form of rejection. He had to know the truth, though.

"I love you?" John said, biting his lip as if to bite away the smile.

"God. How do I deserve you, my dear John Laurens?"

John laughed, placing his head against Alexander's shoulder and pressing a soft kiss onto his jaw. "You don't, you ass," John replied with a smirk. "But you do deserve all those bruises you have to cover up from everyone. You enjoyed that, did you not, Alexander?"

This was not the way Alexander thought the conversation would go. Flustered, all Alexander could say was, "I really must do the papers, John."

"Okay, okay. Go write a riveting document."

"Will I see you tonight?" Alexander did not want to sound too hopeful.

"Of course, you will." They both shared a smile before Alexander loosened his grasp on the man and went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated! finals has been very stressful, but here we go! thank you for reading


	8. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in thought, Hamilton?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is rated r/nc-17, however you see fit.

**Day Eight: Fireplace**

John and Alexander had plans with Lafayette and Mulligan to go out for drinks in celebration of Christmas and the New Year and the fact that they all had not frozen yet in the death like cold weather.

Alexander had been sitting by the fireplace in the study after a meeting with Washington. There was much to do, maybe going out to drinks was not a good idea. There was work to be done.

However, John very much wanted to go out and Alexander did not want to let John down. He swore he would go out after writing all of those documents.

The conversation John and Alexander had today could have gone much worse and Alexander was very thankful it did not. Alexander was stressed enough with working and making addresses and trying to save the nation from going into turmoil. If one more thing happened, Alexander would die from a nervous breakdown or from the cold weather. It was up to the gods to choose which.

Alexander was so lost in thought that he did not notice his friend appear in front of him. With a smile, he looked up at his dear friend. He wished he could cancel going out for drinks and instead just hold John by the fire all night.

"Lafayette and Mulligan will be here soon," John said, a smile spread across his face. It lit up the room.

"Lost in thought, Hamilton?"

"Aren't I always, Laurens?" Alexander said with a laugh, his hand reaching out to grab John's. John smiled at the gesture, looking at their hands.

Alexander could not stop himself. He knew there was a risk, he knew, but all he wanted to do was to kiss John and for some reason, every cell in his body told him to just do it.

Alexander pulled at John's hand, forcing his friend to bend over and with his other hand, he grasped his friend's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt John gasp a little on his lips, but he just kept his friend down for the kiss. It was slow, languid, like they had all the time in the world and like no one could walk in at any moment.

The angle the chair was towards the fireplace was perfect for this. The door made it so you could not see anyone in the chair from the door until you were next to the chair, so everyone between the two men was hidden.

"Alexander," John murmured against the man's lips, trying to pull away. Alexander let him pull away, just so he could catch him off guard and pull the man onto his lap. John's laugh was worth everything.

Alexander started leaving soft kisses anywhere he could find skin; John's forehead, chin, jaw, neck, hands, anywhere. Alexander knew Lafayette and Mulligan could walk in. Washington could walk in. Anyone could see this and yet, in this moment, it seemed like neither of the men cared.

"Alexander, please," John whispered, his eyes fluttering as Alexander kissed the sensitive spot on his neck. Hamilton knew John could feel him and from what Alexander could see, John's body was reacting the same way as his own.

"Can I do something?" John whispered as Alexander's mouth continued its journey down his neck. Alexander just hummed in response, his hands getting lost in the taller man's hair. Alexander was about to pull John back for a kiss when John was out of his grasp and on his knees in front of the chair.

"Oh my god," Alexander moaned at just the idea of what was to come. "John."

"You must be quiet, my dear Alexander, will you do that for me?" John said, his fingers already undoing John's pants and bringing them to the smaller man's knees. All Alexander could do was nod. He was wordless again, something that rarely happened unless in the presence of John.

John placed his mouth around the redhead's cock and the moan he got seemed like he had done something right. John had never done this before, not that he had not thought of it, but the occasion is not something that can be openly presented in any situation.

This situation was not exactly ideal, but it was happening and John could not stop or worry about being caught now. John put one hand at the base of Alexander's cock and the other on his hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. John would rather not be choking on the floor of the study.

John moved his mouth up and down, twirling his tongue around and testing out different techniques he could think of before one of them truly made Alexander groan out. Alexander's hands flew to John's hair and he was digging into his scalp, moans falling out of his mouth with breathy gasps that made John want to do many more things with the other man.

John could not believe he had the power to unravel this man. Alexander was usually very collected. Frazzled, impatient, and angry for a man of his size, but collected and prepared. It seemed that he was not prepared for this, however.

John moved his mouth at a faster pace as Alexander's moans tend to get louder and louder. John dug his fingers into Alexander's hips, knowing he would leave bruises but also using that gesture to beg Alex to silence himself.

As if Alexander read his mind, his moans turned to quiet whimpers as his fingers pulled tightly in John's hair, his hips begging to buck up and just fuck John's mouth. "John..."

John had never done this before, but he already knew the ways Alexander showed how close he was and he was close.

John started rubbing his hands up and down the smaller man's cock and with one more moan around it, Alexander's orgasm filled John's mouth. John swallowed, as he knew he would, and did Alexander's pants back up before sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"How are you feeling, my Hamilton?" John said, trying to fight off his laugh as he smiled down at the sleepy man. Alexander had a sleepy, happy gleam in his eyes as his hands searched for John's. He played with John's fingertips before smiling up at the man.

"I'm doing well. Thank you." Before John could reply, Hercules and Lafayette strolled into the study with their laughter filling the room.

"Temps pour les boissons, yes?" Lafayette said, his hand slapping John's shoulder.

"Yes, of course!" John said, taking his hands back from Alexander's before either of the other men could see. Alexander nodded, still looking as if he would not be able to get up from the seat as his sleepy smile reached his eyes.

If Hercules and Lafayette suspected a thing, neither peeped a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!


	9. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tonight, John wanted to make Alexander laugh and to kiss him wherever he wanted and to make him smile as he fell asleep.

**Day Nine: Candles**

After the night by the fireplace, the two men were not unaccustomed to being close to each other. During the day, sometimes they could throw a quick smile at the other or have short banter, but more often than not, they acted as if romance was not blossoming behind closed doors. 

With that in mind, the two men also tended to share a bed now. Alexander's was usually the one to be shared, but if John was too tired to switch beds after a long day, Alexander would comply with the taller man's wishes and go into his bed. 

John had said those three important words that everyone longed to hear and Alexander still had yet to reply with those three words back. John was not about to push the man in doing so, but John would be lying to himself if he did not think about Alexander breathing those words into his ears late at night. 

The two men would not admit to each other that they slept in the same bed because they wanted to. They would always make up excuses like 'body heat for the cold' or something else ridiculous. Thinking of this, that is when Alexander admitted it. 

"I enjoy this," Alexander whispered into the dark, as John's arms tightened around his waist. "Sleeping here with you, I mean."

John rubbed his cold feet against Alexander's, contemplating this. 

_Finally_ , _Alexander admit to having some emotion._

Not that John doubted Alexander having emotions, but John was definitely the more vocal one in and about their relationship. Which is very surprising because Alexander usually never shuts up. Like, ever.

"John?"

He did not know how to react to the smaller man except by leaning his head down and kissing him. That seemed like a good option for both of them when they never knew what to say. It worked about eighty percent of the time.

Unless Alexander was talking and John wanted him to shut up because even when they were kissing, Alexander would keep talking. Not exactly a mood enhancer. 

Alexander smiled into the kiss, John being able to feel it and he laughed against the smaller man's lips.

It was times like these where John would forget all about his father and just smile and be _happy_  with Alexander. Even late into the night when they could not see each other. Just knowing that Alexander was there, in his arms, made everything worth it. 

"Alexander, I want to see you," John mumbled as Alexander leisurely kissed down John's jaw. John was almost shocked at how used to this he was. They only had started this _thing_  a few weeks ago and John felt so at home with it that nothing tended to surprise him. 

"For what reason, my dear John?" Alexander hummed as his lips made their way down John's neck. This could go in so many directions John desperately had wanted it to go to, but he could not let that happen right now. He had plans.

"Please light a candle, my love," John whispered while his fingers danced underneath Alexander's undershirt on his hips. John could feel the chills appear onto Alexander's cold skin. 

John knew Alexander could not argue with him when his fingers were so close to a place John could feel needed attention. "Let me find the candle, Laurens."

John regret asking Alexander to obtain a candle once he felt Alexander's body heat disappear from the bed. John never knew how much he needed Alexander until he was gone. Literally and metaphorically sometimes. 

John rubbed his hands through his brunette hair while he waited for a candle to light up the room. Once it did, John could not help but laugh at Alexander's ragged and tired looking state. Alexander always looked his best all jittered and frazzled. 

"You are so beautiful," John whispered as his eyes racked his dear friend's body from afar. Alexander's smile and blush lit up the room more than any candle could. "Come here."

John had a plan to be with Alexander in more ways than one tonight, but looking at the smaller man and his huge smile, John could not. Not that he did not want to, _he wanted to_ , but Alexander was too beautiful tonight to be all undone.

It would be a crime to take his laughing smile away for moans tonight. Just tonight, John wanted to make Alexander laugh and to kiss him wherever he wanted and to make him smile as he fell asleep.

"Why do you continue to stare at me as if I am a feast and you are dying to eat?" Alexander said with a laugh, his hands finding John's while the redhead climbed back into bed. 

"You make me very happy, Alexander. Your smile lit up the room more than any form of candlelight could," John said softly, his fingertips grazing Alexander's face. "I love you."

John said it a lot, almost too often. He knew how he felt, however, and if Alexander did not feel that way, it was understandable. John was not about to push away these feelings, though. He pushed away too many feelings and too many people in his life, he could not do that with Alexander. 

"I love you, too."

That was when the world stood still and no candlelight could compare to the way John's eyes lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really fluffy but i thought it was cute. thanks for reading!


	10. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Such the romantic you are, my dear Laurens. Wanting to kiss under the mistletoe."

**Day Ten: Mistletoe**

Mistletoe was not an uncommon item to have a hold of during the holidays. Drunk men could use it as an excuse for a pretty girl to kiss them or a husband and wife would use it as an act of adoration for the other.

That made it unsurprising when there was some of the green item in the household. 

Alexander had just told John that he loved him a few nights ago. That night was spent sharing whispered praises for the other, cuddling, kissing, kissing, and _kissing_. Alexander could not help but smile any time a thought of that night appeared into his mind.

The workload was getting more and more heavy by each day, however, and it seemed like the two men had not had a chance to see each other at all. John would always be in bed many hours earlier than Alexander and once Alexander's eyes started to fail him as his vision blurred and the ink on his papers got messier and messier, he would finally crawl into bed with his sleeping other half. If he was lucky, John would be somewhat awake and they could share sleepy kisses before they both fell asleep. Of course, Alexander only allowed himself the pleasure with very short hours to sleep before he would rise once again.  

This morning was the same as all the others. Alexander only had three hours of sleep to suffice for the day before he was back at his desk to finish some document about the tax on whiskey. He had to have been an hour into the document, already on a newly edited draft as he heard John waking in bed a few feet away from him.

As much as Alexander wanted to climb into bed and kiss the taller man senseless, this document was much more important and needed to be finished by the end of the morning. He could not allow himself a simple distraction until it was finished and perfect. 

"Alexander, come back to sleep," John murmured softly. Alexander could feel John's eyes raking his body. He could feel the burn of the brunette's gaze through his clothing. _This tax is not only important for our nation, but necessary for this new country as it could-_

"It's still dark outside."

Alexander knew that. He did. Time was of the utmost importance, however. Alexander kept writing, his brain trying hard to focus on the task at hand. John was waiting for him and if John won, he would have his way with Alexander in all the ways Alexander wanted to be taken right now.

It had been a few days since the two men had last done anything more than kiss and both of them could feel the tension in the room. John could not win, the paper had to be finished. The paper is due in a few hours. This is only the third draft. There is so much to be done.

Alexander tried to convince himself. 

Alexander was so lost in his thoughts and the document that he did not hear John get up and grab the mistletoe he had been hiding from Alexander. He did not hear a thing until he heard John making breathy moans. _Whiskey is important, but is our nation and how it is run not as impor-_

Alexander whipped his head to look at the bed, seeing his John and the noise that escaped Alexander's throat was anything but human. " _John_..."

John was sprawled out on the bed, his hand underneath his under pants while another hand gripped the mistletoe. The smirk and moan that John made towards Alexander was something he could not avoid. Alexander dropped the pen and ink onto his desk and slowly walked toward his bed.

"What do we have here?" Alexander whispered, his hand going to intertwine with John's hand that once held the mistletoe as he straddled the taller man's lap. "You could not wait till I finished the document?"

"I knew you would not finish it until a few minutes before it is to be given to Washington. I was not about to wait four hours, my dear," John said, his eyes fluttering closed as Alexander pushed his hand out of his pants to replace it with his own. "I just, I, _God_ , I want to kiss you."

Alexander grabbed the mistletoe, a chuckle slipping from his mouth. "Such the romantic you are, my dear Laurens. Wanting to kiss under the mistletoe."

Alexander forced the mistletoe into John's hands before using one hand to grip both of the taller man's wrists and pressing them against headboard of the bed. John's moans were falling from his lips at the same speed as Alexander's hand on his cock. 

"K-kiss me, _please_ ," John practically begged. Alexander smirked and leaned down to kiss the man. Their mouths opened up, tongues battling for dominance as Alexanded's hand sped up and he swallowed every moan and profanity that John's mouth spoke. 

Alexander assumed this was not the real way mistletoe was to be used, but he was past the point of caring. If kissing under the mistletoe would get John in a mood like this, Alexander was not about to complain.

" _Alexander_ , oh God, oh God," John spoke, turning his head to bite into his pillow as Alexander's mouth left trails of kisses down his neck. His hand kept a steady, fast pace and Alexander forced his lips onto John's to swallow his screams towards the Lord as he came into Alexander's fist. The room was silent except for their breathy gasps for air and the sound of the mistletoe being dropped to the floor.

Alexander released his grip on John's wrists and cleaned off his hand onto John's under pants. He looked up at John and saw the dopiest smile to ever be seen.

"I was going to help you, but it seems like..." John trailed down to look at Alexander's pants, just to see a wet spot on the front. "You helped yourself."

Alexander rolled his eyes, kissing the grin off his lover's face. Alexander could not believe he came in his pants just by the sounds of John and kissing him, but it was not a surprise. John was gorgeous when he came.

"Do not make fun. You were the one who wanted to kiss under this mistletoe!"

"It was romantic, was it not?"

Alexander laughed, laying down and wrapping his arms around the tall man. He left trails of kisses all over his face before gently kissing the man's lips.

"This was a much better wakeup call than any whiskey tax paper."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more updates left! thank you so much for reading, leaving amazing comments and kudos. follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


	11. Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you want this, Hamilton?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is nc-17 and very smutty, just for a warning!

**Day Eleven: Bows**

John had been considering this day for a long time. It would slip into his mind here or there during random meetings or sleepless nights. Ever since the start of Alexander and John's relationship a few weeks back, it has always been a thought hidden in John's mind.

In more cases than not, he would push it away. Their relationship - whatever it was to be called, they never decided on what it was - was too fresh for him to even contemplate such thoughts.

With Alexander being Alexander, however, how could John not? Just by looking at Alexander, John could get all warm and fuzzy in places he would never dare to admit.

The way Alexander ferociously wrote with a meaning, argued with a purpose, and hoped for a better nation with a passion. Those were all ways John could get distracted and lost in his own head, always begging the blood to never go south in his body. 

When this day came, John felt jittery. He never would plan such an occurance to happen. He did not even know if Alexander was prepared for such a feat.

John had thought and rethought every consequence and every reason for this _not_  to happen. It could ruin his life. His father would disown him. They could get killed. However, with everything they had done before, why would this be any worse? 

It is worse for the same reason that it is more meaningful. This means something important. At least, it was important to him. He hoped it would be just as or even more important to his redheaded lover.

Consequences be damned, if John wanted to make love with his Alexander, then he would. And that was exactly what he was thinking as the redhead straddled and kissed down John's open shirt. 

"Alexander, please, I want you," John was panting, his eyes closed tight as Alexander nipped down John's shivering skin. It was freezing inside their room and Alexander's warm body pressed against his own was only doubling the chills John had. " _Please_."

"I know, John, I just," Alexander stopped his movements as he rested his head against John's lap, his warm breath being felt onto John's already hard cock through his pants.

Alexander seemed to be thinking of something, John could tell when Alexander was getting too in his head, the wheels turning. John would do anything to know what he was thinking.

"Remember a few days ago when I pinned your arms? So, you could not touch?" All John did was hum in response, his fingers dragging through Alexander's hair.

"I want you, John. God, forgive me, but I want you. _Everywhere_. But, I want to see how much you want me. Is this making sense?" Alexander continued to stare at the wall, his fingers tracing patterns on John's legs.

John understood and could not believe what Alexander was asking. He would never imagine Alexander would want this in his life. Let alone during their first time being together. 

"Yes, my dear, yes, of course." John finally spoke, his words coming out fast and in jumbles. Alexander Hamilton wanted to be tied up. _Oh, dear God, forgive me for I am about to sin._

Alexander looked up from under his lashes and smiled at the taller man. John leaned down to give the smaller man a slow kiss before he stood up to grab his cravat off the floor from where they had tossed it aside just a few minutes ago. John looked over to see Alexander already laid in bed, his shirt thrown off and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Are you sure you want this, Hamilton?" John murmured as he walked slowly toward the bed, fingers tangled in the cravat. Alexander noticeably swallowed as he nodded. 

"Yes, John."

John straddled the smaller man's hips, while his hands forced Alexander's onto the headboard together. John's nimble fingers tied the cravat into a bow, tight enough to make sure Alexander's hands could not be freed from the headboard unless John untied it. 

John started slow. He did not want Alexander to be uncomfortable in any way. He wanted Alexander to enjoy this just as much as he would. John wanted Alexander to know how much he loved, adored and praised the man.

The brunette started leaving leisurely kisses all down Alexander's body, his hands shoving away the rest of their clothing. John looked up to see the redhead with his eyes closed, hands clasped together. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Alexander's eyes snapped open, his dark pupils holding desire and love within them. John kissed each of Alexander's thighs before taking the man all the way in his mouth until he felt the cock hit the back of his throat. Alexander moaned so loud that John prayed no one else was awake. 

John went up and down, his tongue swirling around and sucking moan after moan from the man underneath him. John had probably been going for a few minutes before he felt Alexander struggling beneath him. The taller man looked up from his lashes to see Alexander's hands pulling against the restraint, the bow resisting. "John, if you, _fuck_ , if you continue, this will not last, my love."

John moaned at the idea of Alexander coming in his mouth, but the groan he got from underneath him gave proof that anything else and this would not be the night John had in mind.

His lips slid off Alexander's cock and he sidled up to the man, kissing his lips. The kiss was passionate, Alexander moaning and licking into John's mouth. Alexander bit lightly onto John's lower lip, receiving profanities in reply.

"I want you now," Alexander whispered onto John's lips. John did not need to be told twice. 

He reached for the oil they had in a dresser drawer, slicking his fingers with it. John had never done this before, but he knew the general idea. You had to stretch first, so it would not be tight and painful.

"Are you ready, my love?" John murmured into Alexander's warm skin. All he earned in reply was a nod, but that would not do. He needed to hear that Alexander wanted this. "Tell me. Use your words, beautiful. You always know how to use them so well."

Alexander's eyes fluttered at the praise before he whispered, his voice hoarse with passion, "Yes, I'm ready."

John slid one finger in, receiving a whimper and a moan from the man underneath. All John could do was kiss the man's whimpers away, slowly petting at his hair as if that would make it better. He could only imagine what the man was going through.

He did not want to add another, but after giving Alexander minutes to adjust, he pushed in with another finger. The whimper was louder this time as John shushed him, whispering words of adoration and praise. "You're doing so well, my love, so beautifully. I'm so happy to do this with you, I love you so much."

Alexander turned his head to kiss John. It was off center and needy. John slipped in a third finger, biting down on Alexander's lip as he did so. Alexander's breath was coming out in ragged pants as John's fingers moved around, stretching the area.

John thought he had hurt Alexander when he hit a bundle of nerves inside the man and Alexander's moans suddenly turned into mumbles of profanities and professions of love. "Please, John, again." 

John hit the bundle again, his fingers searching and Alexander was thrusting his hips into the air, closing his eyes as tears appeared. He was not going to last if John continued, so John covered Alexander's mouth with his own in an open mouth kiss as he slipped all three fingers out. John swallowed the whimpers and moans Alexander made. 

"Okay, my dear, are you ready? We can stop, if you want, I do not want to hurt you." John murmured, slicking his cock up with more oil as he watched the redhead look at him with wide, watery eyes. 

"I want you, John. _Now_."

John nodded, leaning down to kiss the man once more before sliding into him. He went slowly at first, adjusting to Alexander's tight heat before he was all the way in.

His hands gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white as he moaned at the tightness around his cock. He could come right there, but he would not allow himself. He could not. 

"Move, John, please," Alexander said in a soft whisper, his hands restraining against the bow tied cravat. John would never deny Alexander anything, so he did as he was told. John moved his hips in shallow thrusts, finding a rhythm with Alexander.

It started off as slow, romantic, passionate love making. John kissed down Alexander's damp chest, murmuring words of praise on his skin. Alexander was moaning from underneath him, eyes watching the brunette.

Then, it happened quick. The thrusts started moving faster, the soft kisses turning into passionate licks and bites all over Alexander's skin. The idea of leaving bruises on Alexander made John moan, his hips thrusting hard and fast into Alexander.

"I love you, I love you, _fuck_ , you are so beautiful," John said, words falling out of his mouth as he felt his orgasm building. 

John wrapped a hand around Alexander's dripping cock, moving it in time with his thrusts and groaned as Alexander's moans filled the room. Loudness be damned.

"John, fuck, fuck, John, I'm gonna, _oh my God, I love you_ , fuck."

Alexander came all over John's fist and John leaned to kiss Alexander, passionate and messy as he felt Alexander's tightness around him and came inside the man, moaning into Alexander's mouth.

John collapsed onto the man, feeling warm and sticky as his cock slipped out of Alexander. He did not ignore the wince of pain Alexander showed, kissing his lips chastely before untying the bow and kissing both of Alexander's red wrists. 

"You are so perfect," John murmured into Alexander's wrists, kissing them all over, wishing for the red to disappear. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you so much, John," Alexander whispered, kissing John's jaw before turning onto his side. John's arms wrapped around the smaller man, kissing his shoulder. 

John pulled their blankets up around them, his fingers tracing patterns on Alexander's chest where he could feel bite marks and smiled at the thought of bruises being there tomorrow. Alexander was his. Maybe not forever, but for now.

"Good night, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading! tomorrow will be the last chapter. follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


	12. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the best gift anyone has given me."

**Day Twelve: Gifts**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had gone out to celebrate. Martha Washington had come up a few days earlier to be with George, so they were off celebrating in their own room. Alexander and John went to the pub for a few hours with Mulligan and Lafayette before deciding they wanted to celebrate in their own way. 

Alexander was slightly unaccustomed to giving gifts on Christmas, never really celebrating it with anyone else before since he was always alone or if he was not alone, always working. The idea of giving gifts was fleeting and once it got in his head, it was usually the day of Christmas with nothing he could do about it. 

Usual gifts that would be exchanged are new clothing or books. Alexander wanted to do something special for John, however. He came up with the idea in bed this morning, only hours before John would wake. Those were the only hours he could get the gift ready and done, so of course, he sacrificed his sleep schedule and health just to satisfy John. Not that Alexander is complaining. 

"John, can you sit on the bed for me?" Alexander said, his lips finally escaping John's. Alexander was pressed against their door, one hand interlaced in John's hair and another interlaced with John's hand as the taller man's lips traveled down Alexander's neck. John had a different idea for how they would celebrate Christmas and Alexander definitely was not upset with that idea, but he wanted to get his gift in before he became too distracted. That tended to happen often. 

"Why? Do you not want to...." John trailed off, his eyes raking Alexander's body before meeting his own eyes. 

"Of course I do, my dear. However, I have something for you. So, please?" Alexander gestured toward his bed - their bed - and released his grip on John's hair. The taller man hummed in response, allowing Alexander to leave a chaste kiss on the man's cheek before he retreated to the bed. 

"I am not very skilled in the gift giving category of life, especially during Christmas. However, you always seem to bring out the best in my life and I figured I can always improve a skill set. I did not want to have us celebrate Christmas and you have nothing out of it. Before you say anything," Alexander raised a hand to cut off John's sentences he could tell were forming.

"I understand this - us - is everything you could ever want. Us being together without being in trouble. That is a true gift, I will admit. Yet, it is not something you can cherish in the long run. We both know it, my love, so I did something else for you that you can have forever when I will not be there," Alexander said with a sad smile, hiding one hand behind his back as he walked toward their bed. 

"I wrote you a letter. Nothing too much, I know you would enjoy it if it was to be two pages or two hundred pages, but I figured a good three pages will suffice your need. If it does not, I can always do more. I will always do more for you," Alexander murmured into John's ear, sitting next to the man and handing him a folded and sealed letter written to _My Dearest John_.

"Alexander..." John breathed, his fingers tracing his name over and over. "How am I to pay you back? I did not get you anything, I suppose I thought satisfying you till the morning would be enough," John said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"It will. I promise you, my love, it will. Anything you do is a gift to me. _You_ are a gift to me, John. Do you understand? No father or general or officer or God can change how I feel or see you, please understand that with everything you do and say, I love you," Alexander said, his fingers reaching to stroke John's cheeks, wiping away the few tears he felt fall.

"I love you, Alexander, do not doubt that any God could change these feelings for me, either," John all but whispered, his eyes falling closed as more tears streamed. "This is the best gift anyone has given me."

Alexander leaned in and kissed the taller man, begging the tears to stop falling as he opened his mouth for the other man. He pushed the man back against the bed, hand crawling up the brunette's shirt and feeling the warm skin there. How Alexander wanted to leave marks and marks all over this man's body to prove how much he was his and how much he meant to Alexander. 

The kissing did not cease and their clothes soon were strewn all over the floor. The two men made love until the morning broke, whispering affections and allowing breathy gasps to take over the sound of the silence. Alexander could not believe John was his, they had marks all over each other to show that the other was their own. This boy is mine. Alexander smiled into John's skin, kissing his jaw affectionately before sleepily whispering his devotions to the man.

"Merry Christmas, John."

The redhead kissed the brunette softly, interlacing their fingers together. 

"Merry Christmas, Alexander."

They kissed until the first man fell asleep, neither knowing who it was when they woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short, but here is the conclusion to 12 days of lams christmas! thank you so much for leaving comments, kudos, and reading. i appreciate you so much and please go read my other lams fics! happy holidays!   
> follow my twitter @crissftlaurens

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a fic in two years, but i am really excited for this. this, day one, is more of a drabble, but the more chapters, the longer they will get, trust me. i just thought the idea of lams during christmas was too cute to pass up to write about. thank you for reading and hopefully i can post these everyday.


End file.
